custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Maskless
Maskless (formerly What up with Evnika?!?!?!?) takes place a few minutes after Enter Evnika. Story "Give back my mask!" Demands Jaller. "You should have thought of that before you tried to take mine" replies Evnika. "This is getting annoying" says Azon. "How about you both SHUT UP!!!!!!" Says Gelu. "Dang" says Jaller. "Didn't think you had it in you" says Azon. "Well they never stop" says Gelu. "We're almost to Tajun" says Azon. 10 Minutes Later "We finally made it" says Azon. "And not a moment to soon" says Gelu. "Hey Gelu, Azon, Jaller, and um" says Zombie as he walks up to the group. "Zombie, you remeber Ignika" says Azon. "Ignika? But what about Mata Nui?" Asks Zombie. "Asleep, again" answer Azon. "OK, then what happened to Jaller's mask?" Asks Zombie. "I have it" answers Ignika, holding it out to Zombie. "Why?" Asks Zombie. "Because he's a jerk!!!!!" Answer Jaller, "Anymore questions!?!?!?!?!?" "No, that's all" replies Zombie. "Ignika, you remeber Zombie" says Azon. "Yep, who's she?" Says Ignika. "I'm Kiina" answers Kiina. "Looks like we got company" says Tarix as he walks up. "What?" Says Gelu, he then turns around, "Oh crud." "Skrall!" Says Azon. "Hello losers" says Stronious. "You do realize we outnumber you" says Tarix. "Yes, but" says Skrall. "There's me" says Dawg as he attacks Tarix. "Looks like a fight" says Evnika, drawing his weapons. "Dang" says Gelu. "Let's go!" Says Jaller as he lunges at Dawg. "Ow, that's my arm" says Dawg trying to bite Jaller. "C'mon Gelu, let's just get it over get it over with" says Azon. "This'll be easy" says Ignika. "OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!!!!!!!" Says Jaller as Dawg stabs him repeatedly. "I got 'em" says Zombie as he attacks Dawg. "HISSSSSSS!!!!!!!!! You'll pay for that!" Says Dawg. "That all you got" says Skrall as he blocks Azon's Staff of Fate with his sheild. "Course not" says Azon, he then hits Skrall with his chain. "You won't manage to beat me" says Ignika. "Wanna bet?" Asks Stronious he then attacks Ignika, only to have him dodge it. "Where'd he go?" Says Stronius. "Look up" says Ignika as he attacks Stronious. "Tarix get him off me!!!!!!" Says Zombie. "I'm trying" says Tarix attempting to attack Dawg. "I'll get him" says Kiina. "What's the matter, are you scared?" Asks Tiny. "That's it!" Says Gelu, he then attacks Tiny only to have his attacks blocked, Gelu then kicks him in the head, "As you were saying?" Outside the Village "Looks like your boys aren't doing to well" says Piraka. "Guess we should step in" says his accomplice. "Guess we should" says Piraka. Back in Tajun "I'll get him" says Ignika as he stabs Skrall in the neck. "I'm up" says Jaller as he gets up, only to have someone land on top of him. "'Sup punks" says Piraka. "Great, Piraka's here" says Azon. "Not just me, I brought a friend" says Piraka. "Tuma" says Gelu as Tuma lands in front of him. "Yep" says Tuma, he then slices at Gelu. "Kiina, run" says Zombie. "I won't leave you" says Kiina. "I don't want anything to happen to you" says Zombie. "OK" says Kiina, she then runs off. "OK Dawg, let's finish this!" Says Zombie. "The Mask of Life!?!?!?!?!?" Says Piraka, "Looks like I'll leave with a prize." "I've never seen Tuma before, I've only heard what Hook told me" says Azon. "Scared?" Asks Tuma. "No!" Replies Azon. "Here, catch!" Says Piraka as he throws Jaller at Azon. "Ha!!!!!!" Says Dawg as he attacks Tarix then kicks Zombie in the face. "Looks like I'm the only one left" says Ignika. "Yep" says Tuma as he attacks Ignika only to miss. "Missed" says Ignika only to be brought down by Piraka. "I'll think I'll take that mask now" says Piraka as he tries to take the Ignika only to be blasted by it, "That didn't work." "Guess we should go then" says Tuma. "Guess so" says Piraka. "Don't forget me" says Dawg. Trivia *Second story to have a title change. *The way Evnika stabs Skrall in the neck was inspired by Halo: Reach. *Once during typing, Tuma's named was spelled Tuna. Gallery File:Skrall_Glatorian_Toa.jpg File:Tarix_Zombie_Dawg.jpg File:Piraka_Tuma.jpg File:Evnika_Skrall.jpg File:Zombie_Tarix_Dawg.jpg Category:User:Recgameboy